Fall to Pieces
by pillow made of concrete
Summary: Is it wrong to covet your brother's wife when you had her first? (TRF Se7en Challenge)
1. Chapter 1

_I: envy_

* * *

It was quite sickening.

Azula could not help but covet her, and could not help but be disgusted by the fact that she _had_ to covet her. The idea that anyone would be with Zuko was puzzling enough, but the idea that someone would choose Zuko over _her_ was impossible to fathom.

But Azula leaned against the wall of a small, dark hidden room of the palace. They met here too often; someone could probably follow them. Yet, their options were very limited.

Their kiss broke. Ty Lee said, "I'm yours completely," very softly.

The words were soft and sweet in the darkness. She was slowly stripping out of her clothes and Azula could feel her heat. Their hands kept brushing against each other's skin.

"I know," Azula said, but they both knew she meant 'I'm yours too.'

Was it coveting her brother's wife if they belonged to each other? Azula had watched from afar and pretended that the burning jealousy was not within her every time she saw those two.

Azula never thought she would envy Zuko, but she did back then. Maybe even now, when they were not together like this. Yet, Ty Lee was hers these days, and he should envy Azula, not the other way around.

There were no longer any words to say, so Azula kissed Ty Lee hard on the mouth. They shared that moment of pain and pleasure and it gave them heated shivers.

The darkness made it hard to lay eyes on each other, but they hurriedly stripped out of their clothes regardless. They could feel the collision of limbs, knees, when they kissed more tightly, they could feel their breasts press against each other.

When they slowed, Azula brushed her knuckles against Ty Lee's neck and then locked their lips together. Azula pushed Ty Lee against the wall. They were far too cramped in there, but they did not care.

The gentle pressure of Azula's leg between Ty Lee's thighs drove her crazier than her girl. The princess kissed Ty Lee and bit her lower lip, tearing at it fiercely.

It felt impossibly perfect.

Ty Lee had never felt anything like this with Zuko; Azula's touch was the only thing she wanted in the world at the moment. The breathless kisses and the feeling of Azula's breasts beneath her hands was paradise.

How could she properly think through why she really came here when her head was spinning so fast?

She switched positions in a snap and pinned Azula against the wall. She refused to let their lips part until they could not breathe, and she slowly dropped to her knees.

All she wanted was this.

Azula with her hand clamped over her own mouth to keep from making the sounds her body wanted to make. It was a thrilling secret really.

They finished.

Then the shame hit Ty Lee like a punch in the gut, as it always did.

Azula did not feel the same way.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Azula remembered as she at last let Ty Lee go.

Ty Lee nodded before realizing Azula could not see. "Yes, yeah I did."

"Go on," Azula prodded.

Ty Lee felt her heart pound. She could not do it.

"I'm cold," she said.

"You called me here because you were cold?" Azula quietly laughed.

"No. I just. . . I never can stop thinking about what we're doing," Ty Lee whispered. Azula did not understand. "I can't even look Zuko in the eyes anymore. He. . ."

Azula felt hot rage. No, no, Ty Lee would not be Zuko's.

"He does not deserve you," Azula said. "What happened to 'I'm yours completely'?"

"I _am_ yours completely. But I need to think about this. . ." Ty Lee fled, her heart searching desperately for somewhere and some way to figure this out. Solitude was necessary. She should not have met Azula tonight.

How she envied Azula's ability to do terrible things and feel nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_II: Greed_

* * *

"We will discuss your sudden change of heart now." demanded the last person Ty Lee wanted to hear from.

She had been trying to avoid Azula's presence since telling her she wanted to stop the affair. Of course Azula would never accept defeat, and Ty Lee knew that Azula was not happy unless the world and all its inhabitants belonged to her.

"No," Ty Lee said, but Azula could hear her indecisiveness like a beast could smell fear. And so she pounced; Ty Lee was doomed in this conversation.

"What made you become so ... _good_? Is he rubbing off on you while you're not rubbing yourself off on me?" Azula asked. Ty Lee _almost_ laughed.

"I just…" Her eyes were wide and her body was frozen in the hallway.

"Oh come on, you're too greedy to play coy. You want both of us, but, of course, you want me more. What you made you stop craving having a husband and a girlfriend?" Azula asked.

"I _do_ want you both," Ty Lee admitted, "but I told you that—"

"You really aren't kidding about suddenly growing a conscience." Azula shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come on. _Indulge yourself_. Have us both."

"You want me to just have you. Or, no, you want to just have me," Ty Lee snapped.

Azula was silent and Ty Lee almost thought she won.

"That is somewhat true." Azula shrugged, and Ty Lee knew she was losing again. "But you will always belong to me. First love never really goes away."

She traced the grooves on the wall with her manicured fingernails. They were perfect, and Ty Lee was staring without meaning to.

"I will always love you," Ty Lee said as articulately as possible. "I just won't be sleeping with you."

The wall made a screeching sound as Azula lost her patience.

"Why?"

"You don't deserve all the answers you want."

"I don't care. I _want_ them and so you will give them to me."

Ty Lee wanted to fight, but she just gave in. Azula would find out eventually.

"Zuko and me … We're going to have a baby."


End file.
